


And we'll be, slow honey lovers, 'til the clocks go forward again

by peujeune



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Top Scott, bottom mitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peujeune/pseuds/peujeune
Summary: Mitch can't sleep, and his bright idea is to get Scott to fuck him tired.





	And we'll be, slow honey lovers, 'til the clocks go forward again

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT** : This was on my original account, [wearetheluckyones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/works), but I've decided to make it so that WATLO is One Direction Fanfiction and PJ is everything else (and there's a lot of everything else).
> 
> Original Notes: Basically there was a One Direction fanfiction (Lilo maybe. Zouis?) and it inspired me, so...
> 
> Scott and Mitch aren't boyfriends, by the way, that's why they have separate rooms, they just fuck around a bit.
> 
> Title from Clocks Go Forward by James Bay

It's something after two or three in the morning, when parties in the neighbourhood have died down and the traffic outside the windows slow down to a dull roar.

Mitch sits in the kitchen, bowl of corn flakes between his hands, staring into space, a glass of white by his hand.

He's not _entirely_ sure why he's still awake. His body's already gotten used to the change of time zones after the end of tour and he hasn't had one of his nightmares in a few months.

All he can think about is Scott in his bed, sleeping, slack face pressed into the pillows as he snores softly and Mitch can't _get to fucking sleep_.

He thinks about cracking open the new bottle of vodka, knows that'll get him to sleep, surely, but he also knows that when Scott finds out Mitch's started without him, he'll be _pissed as fuck_.

He finishes his cornflakes and dumps the bowl and spoon in the sink, gulping down the last his wine, his mind set on finding where he's hidden his old pack of cigarettes away so Scott didn't find them. He knows Scott'll be pissed if he finds out Mitch is smoking again.

He turns to head back to his room and finds Scott standing in the doorway to the hall, yawning and scrubbing at his eyes, blonde hair messy and cheeks red from where he'd slept on the pillow.

"Hey, you're up?"

Mitch shrugs one shoulder up, fiddling with his fringe. "Can't sleep."

"You can come in with me." Scott offers, running a hand through his fringe, smiling softly, kindly. "S'no problem, babe. Mommy needs her beauty rest."

Mitch smiles in return, stumbling over to Scott and rubbing at his eyes. "Thanks, sis."

He knows, no matter if he's in his own bed or in Scott's, he still won't be able to sleep, but he goes anyway, following Scott into his room. He climbs under the covers beside him and curls up into his side, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, fluttering his eyes shut.

Mitch lies there for maybe a half an hour, curled around Scott's side, listening to him breathe, until Scott lets out a hum. "Still can't sleep?"

Mitch shakes his head. "Tried everything. Tea, a little food, even drank a glass of wine. I tried everything without taking those darn pills."

Scott nods in understanding. "I don't know how to help, Mitchie."

"It's just... I mean, there is _one_ thing?"

Scott gets Mitch's meaning instantly and let's out a short laugh. "God, you're always so horny."

Mitch shrugs. "Not always. Just when I look at you."

Scott shakes his head, face illuminated by the moon shining in through the window. "I can if you'd like me to, babe. I can fuck you so you sleep."

Mitch licks his lips, wetting them, and nods. "Yeah. Yeah."

Scott turns and slides on top of Mitch, pressing him into the mattress, holding himself up above him with his arm braced on either side of Mitch's head. "On your belly, babe?"

Mitch hums and Scott pulls down his briefs, throwing them onto the floor before helping Mitch onto his belly, placing two pillows under his hips to prop him up. Mitch rests his face on his hands and takes a deep breath as Scott spreads his legs and then his cheeks.

"I always liked your hole. By far my favourite of all the holes I've ever seen. So gorgeous. Pink and tight. Remember when I spent an hour and a half licking you out? Just to see you come _over and over again_."

Mitch moans as Scott licks a thick stripe over Mitch's hole, digging his tongue into the puckered skin.

When Scott pulls away again, Mitch sighs in annoyance. "Always impatient, aren't you, sweetheart? ' _Mommy wants cock and she wants it right now_ '. Though, the sex on the plane to Cabo was _definitely_ top three."

Mitch grins proudly into his hand as Scott leans down again to link into Mitch's hole, holding it open with his thumbs.

Mitch whines when Scott presses his tongue inside, hard enough to slip past the first ring of muscle, fingers clenching in the sheets.

Scott pulls away again and hums, licking his lips. "You're so warm inside. You taste so good."

Mitch whimpers softly. "C'mon, stop teasing, Scott. Fuck me."

Scott finds his lube and takes his time fingering Mitch until he's pliant and begging.

Scott grabs a condom from his bedside table and Mitch can hear him ripping the package open and rolling it onto his cock, lubing up the latex. "You ready, Mitchie?"

Mitch nods his head and hums, biting his lip and curling his toes as Scott presses the head of his cock to Mitch's hole.

"Being such a good boy for me, Mitchie, so good," Scott murmurs into Mitch's ear, carefully pushing his hips forward, cock slipping past the tight ring of muscles, sinking in slowly, inch by inch until he bottoms out, hips pressed to Mitch's ass.

"Oh, _God_." Mitch cries out, tilting his hips up as Scott pulls out till only the head of his cock is still inside Mitch, then thrusts back in.

Scott fucks into Mitch slowly, languidly, pressing kisses into his neck and his cheek, a few to the corner of his mouth as Mitch moans at every thrust. Scott finds angle that bumps the head of his cock into Mitch's prostate on almost every thrust and it drives Mitch absolutely _mad_.

 _"_ Scott _, please_ ," Mitch begs, toes curling. " _Please_."

Scott fucks in harder, but he still stays slow, makes it drugging and languid until Mitch is whining and writhing under him.

"I wanna come, Scott, I wanna come, _please_."

Scott only fucks in harder.

Mitch wants to get a hand around himself, but his cock's trapped between his belly and the pillows, and it's just _so good_. He doesn't want to move.

When he comes, Mitch whimpers so loud he's sure their neighbours would have heard it, hole spasming around Scott's cock, bring him to his own orgasm.

Scott pulls out and gets rid of the condom while Mitch lies on the bed, watching him, yawning.

"Sleepy, now?"

Mitch yawns again as Scott moves him around so their cuddled together and the soiled pillows are on the  ground.

Scott chuckles and Mitch falls asleep before they can say anything more.


End file.
